The Omega Glory
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: Ted's a man with a plan. (slash, EdTed)


**Title:** The Omega Glory

**Pairing:** Ed/Ted

**Rating:** R (it really is just an excuse to get them in bed... really)

**Notes:** title from ST:TOS ep. #54

**Notes 2**: For Gencie and Rini, who kick it old school with the Geek LOVE.

****

The Omega Glory

Ted really likes sweater vests. Especially the black one with the green flecks that brings out Ed's skin tone just perfectly. He always looks so studious and proper when he wears them. The crisp starched white of the collar peaking out and always buttoned up to the top button. Ed always wears them like that and it always reminds Ted of the dress uniforms from The Next Generation.  
  
That's actually a good way to think of Ed. Ed's a Starfleet dress uniform. Every pip in it's rightful place and not a wrinkle to be found. It contrasts so much with Ted's jeans and t-shirts, the way his hair is in a perpetual state of disarray.  
  
But Ed irons his shirts the night before and lays them out flat before going to bed and Ted know this because he's seen it. Even when Ed sleeps over or Ted sleeps at his house Ed does it. And Ted knows it's something he's going to have to get used to, that Ed will be ironing his underwear and folding his socks for years to come but... it makes Ted want to make his mark.  
  
Ed's always so neat and precise, he folds his clothes into neat little piles as soon as he takes them off and Ted just wants to... ruffle him. He wants Ed to be a little mussed and a little less than pristine.  
  
Ed's always mentioned a fondness for Ted's neck. Actually, it's something that's borderline obsessive and Ted's always making jokes about garlic and crosses but really, he kind of likes it. His neck has always been sensitive and whenever Ed leans towards him and dips his mouth to nuzzle or lick or kiss or bite Ted shivers and moans and he can feel Ed getting hard against him.  
  
So the first step is definitely showing more of his neck. He has a blue button up shirt that should do the trick and he spends an entire day sitting next to Ed and arching his neck in Ed's direction.  
  
"So I don't see how Lucas can live with himself after what he did with Anakin in Episode II. It's like this huge slap in the face to any one who's ever been a fan. It's Star Wars, not some teen angst flick," Ted explains, face scrunching in distaste. He takes a bite of his sandwich and washes it down with grape soda. He turns to look at Ed mid swallow and catches him watching his throat.  
  
"Want some?" Ted asks innocently, offering the soda to Ed, snickering on the inside. Ed nods and takes the proffered drink. He takes a few swallows almost mechanically. He doesn't seem to remember that he likes orange soda better.  
  
Ed really likes Ted's mouth also. He always says so, especially when Ted's on his knees and Ed's cock is thrusting in and out of it. He likes to grip Ted's hair with one hand and run his fingers over Ted's upper lip with the other. Sometimes Ted will open his mouth wider and the digit will slip in alongside Ed's cock and Ed's grip on Ted's hair will get tighter. Ted really likes that, and Ed always kisses him twice as hard afterward.  
  
He dismissed a banana right away. Ed was far to intelligent to fall for something so trite. A lollipop though? That was something Ed wouldn't catch onto right away. That was something Ted could use. So he buys a cherry Tootsie Pop and spends the rest of the day slowly sucking at it. He has to put it away in class but as soon as he's in the hallway, it's out of it's wrapper and in Ted's mouth.  
  
"Why don't you just go on and bite it already?" Ed asks after fourth period. He's trying very hard not to look at Ted's mouth and really failing at it spectacularly.  
  
"I want to savor it Ed," Ted answers, smiling broadly around the artificial cherry flavor and pulling it out to give it a good, hard suck, "anticipation is half the experience." Ed just nods and barely dodges running into an eleventh grader who has a locker next to Ted's.  
  
Ed's never directly said so, but he seems to have a real partiality towards Ted's hands, especially his fingers. Ted knows this because Ed's told him that there's nothing he likes better than watching Ted open himself up. It must be true because whenever lays on his back, fingers drenched in lube and thighs spread so wide, and fingers himself open, _one finger, two fingers, scissor open until three fit inside_, Ed's eyes get so dark and his breath comes in these great hitching gasps. Ed always thrusts into him hard on those nights and Ted's learned to love them so he's pretty sure Ed like his hands.  
  
So he plays dirty and sucks his fingers into his mouth and strokes them over his own throat and when Ed complains about how he hurt his shoulder in Physical Education Ted offers to rub it for him. He's digging his finger's in deep and Ed's letting out these little happy noises whenever Ted hits an especially problem area.  
  
They settle into a conversation about the upcoming "I, Robot" film and whether Will Smith's performance will live up to Isaac Assimov's dream. Ted is so involved in his argument it takes him quite some time to realize that Ed's stopped talking. It takes longer to realize why.  
  
He hasn't been rubbing Ed's back so much as stroking it for the last few minutes and every time his fingers make another pass across Ed's spine Ed shivers. He trails his fingers down vertically and Ed arches into it. He kisses the back of his neck and slowly moves his other hand around and down. He can feel the outline of Ed's cock, hard and hot against his jeans and Ted stokes over it once before kissing the back of Ed's neck and standing up.  
  
They're on the stairwell, in the middle of school and Ed's hard. So hard he has to walk with his brief case in front of him to physics and Ted tries hard not to smile to broadly. Ed already looks flushed and the lines of his trousers are just ruined.  
  
It isn't a surprise when Ed pushes Ted up against a wall as soon as the door to his room closes. Ed's mouth is all over him and Ted's trying to grip the wall behind him so tightly there's a chance his signed Alex Ross poster of the original X-men team is going to rip.  
  
He manages to get a hand between them and push Ed away. Ed looks almost stricken for a second until he sees Ted moving towards the bed, stripping as he goes. Ted's on the bed and he's naked and Ed's just watching him so he turns over and fumbles in his bedside drawer for the lube. He has it out and squirts some on his fingers before Ed can get any closer. He wants Ed to lose it, really lose it and forget to have everything in it's proper place for once, so he lubes himself up.  
  
It isn't hard, he's done it so many times before. But Ed's wearing all of his clothes, his trousers and crisp starched shirt and even his sweater vest and he's just watching. So Ted gives him a show. He spreads his legs as far as he can and pushes his fingers inside. He doesn't even bother staring with one, just thrusts two slick fingers inside himself and Ed moans.  
  
He moans and he's just tearing out of his trousers and pulling the sweater vest off and he's working on unbuttoning his shirt when Ted pushes another finger inside. He's arching into it and opening his mouth, still candy red, and gasping  
  
Ed gives up on his shirt and just moves forward onto the bed. He takes the time to pull his underwear down before he's pulling Ted's hand away from his body and thrusting inside. It's hot and slick and still tight. Ted's feeling the stretch still and he can feel Ed thinking about stopping so Ted pushes back onto him and that's pretty much the end of coherent thought.  
  
From there it's all, thrust and heat and Ed and Ted's sure he'll remember the world and complete sentences later. Sometime when Ed isn't hitting everything inside just perfect and there aren't stars exploding behind Ted's eyes every time Ed thrusts forward. The pleasure, pleasure, burn feeling that's migrating to Ted's brain from his ass is so strong; it comes as a complete surprise when Ed grabs a hold of Ted's cock.  
  
The fizzle of pleasure that it shoots up Ted's spine is enough to make his movements jerky and after only four quick pulls Ted's emptying himself into Ed's hand. It spatters against Ed's semi exposed chest and Ted can see a stray droplet on Ed's now not-so-perfect collar. He feels Ed inside him still, pounding away and rubbing against Ted's prostate.  
  
It's way to soon and Ted's extremely over sensitized but it still feels good, so Ted just thrusts back and it isn't long before Ed's emptying himself inside of him. He collapses on the bed right next to Ted and pulls him close, nuzzling into his neck. Ted can still feel Ed inside him and when he looks over at him Ted does a double take.  
  
Ed's laying on the bed, white, cum stained shirt unbuttoned all the way down, underwear pushed down his thighs and his socks still on. And Ted's just been extremely well fucked and he's falling asleep next to Ed so he doesn't feel bad about the laugh that bubbles out of him. Ed's never looked better and Ted will make sure to tell him tomorrow. For now he just pulls Ed's underwear off and snuggles in beside him.


End file.
